


Love Sick

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: SuperCorp Based off of Foleypdx's Art [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I know right?? I was surprised too, I miss writing poetry okay?, It happens, SuperCorp, angsty, based off of Foley's art, kinda poetry, prerelationship, what a bae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9816785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Lena thinks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of Foleypdx's artwork: Love Sick
> 
> http://foleypdx.tumblr.com/post/157226074737/lovesick-adding-the-bw-version-because-i-forgot

Her eyes are bluer than anything you’ve ever seen. It only takes until she’s asking you to be your own hero for you to you realize it.

(Or maybe it’s been weeks and that’s just the tipping point)

(Maybe it’s all this hope you’ve been drowning in lately)

(Boy does that shatter when her personalities fuse right in front of you)

The way she looks at you makes you forget your own name. Keeps you sane as the world you grew up in crashes down around you, as the world you’re trying to make rejects you again and again.

(You swear this is all just to learn her weaknesses, just like  _ he _ did with Lex)

You’ve been walking without color for so long that you can’t breathe when she’s around. You send her invitations, interviews, anything you can think of just to keep her near. And then she comes to you for no other reason than  _ you, _ and  _ that’s _ certainly never happened before.

(And then you stop swearing and you’re left in freefall)

But it’s terrifying, this pressure you feel to impress her. You remember hoping before, how well that’s gone for you. You can’t even fathom how many nights you’ll need to spend drinking to forget the way she says your name.

(And this is all before she landed with a cape and said she believed in you)

And this time you send flowers because she’s saved your life and now she’s saving your heart.

(Maybe she doesn’t trust you enough to tell you, but she’s showing you every day)

Then, sitting on the couch in your office, the same way you’ve met together so many times before, she vows to you. Vows to stand with you when no one else will and you wouldn’t believe it from anyone else.

(But her, she’s already done it, already stood with you in your darkest hour)

You hope she can’t hear the way your heart beats as you tell her she’s your hero. You need her to know that you’ll choose her over her caped personality.

(Because she’s already chosen to believe  _ you _ over  _ your _ family)

She sparkles. You wouldn’t even say that the ocean sparkles with the sunrise, but this woman sparkles with lights you can’t tear yourself from.

(A moth, a flame, Icarus, all these thoughts in your head, and all you can see are her lips curling into a smile)

You know it won’t matter how much you drink when she walks out of your office. You’ll never forget that shade of blue, the way her fingers fidget with the glasses she doesn’t need, the way she feels wrapped in your arms, warmer than anything you’ve had in a long time.

(Warmer than the whiskey you drown in, alone in your penthouse on the top of the world)

You stare out over the lights and wonder how it would have ended if you’d have reached out again.


End file.
